CloudXLeon When I met you
by Xiorin
Summary: Cloud gose on a blind date with leon Adn find each other


I am what is left of me,

I have no one left, the only reason I am here

is because of you.

My life will be empty with out you

you saved me and now it is time that

I will save you, from the darkness inside of you

I am you kudo tenshi

In the silence of the dark night there was a light with in the abis of midnight, the fright inside manys eyes. The night of love.

"Cloud your gonna be late for your blind date!!!" Yelled out Zack from the living room.

"I'll be there in a sec." The anxious blond hurried and dried his wet hair with the towel he just threw in the sofa. Cloud could hear his dear friend tapping his shoe wanting his to hurry.

"Cloud, NOW!!!!!" ' hope he finds this is his last chance to get a date EVER with me helping him' Zack could see the blond walk his way in the most formable clothing he had. "Thank goodness, I thought you would never get out of there." The door sung open as the quickly got in the red corvette.

"So who am I gonna date this time?"

"You don't want to know.." Cloud whined as his best friend said that and turned the stereo on.

"Yes I do last time you hooked me up with that thing Larxene then that slutty bitch Kairi," he semi-yelled.

"Well this time it's not the blond horror or Kairi I didn't mean to hook you up with her she just happened to be there when your date didn't arrive." The blond rolled his eyes and looks at the the cat crossing the crosswalk in front of them.

"Well it's not going to be a good date that black cat just walked right by us." Zack laughed a little at the blond.

"Do you actually believe in those silly rumors Cloud. I thought you stopped in the 9th grade?" Cloud poked his face to see what his reaction will be.

"Poke. Well I did but last week I walked under a latter and I got fired from my job." The annoying blond poked Zack's face repeatedly. As he shooed him like a fly in a tight spaced telephone booth. "Well getting you fired got you to get a better job than the last one right." The blond didn't want to admit it but he nodded anyway.

"Cloud can you just wait and see who it is, can you, all you have to do is be patient and whats good will come to you." the car stopped in front of a restaurant that had big sigh above it that said GRAND OPENING. The blond sat still in a daze. '

"You coming or what Cloud?" the blond walked out the door and closed it as he followed Zack into the restaurant. The black headed teen scanned the place then spotted a girl. "Yuffie!!!!" He screamed out and waved at her.

"Is she _my_ date? Isn't she a little to young." He said with a panic in his voice.

"Nope thats just my sister helping me get you a date."He says in a sharp tone.

"Oh sorry, well, then who's my date?" He ignored Cloud and started a conversation with Yuffie.

"Got to table 6 and he'll get here soon." he said walking out of the dining room.

"What do you mean by _he_?" Zack was gone and Cloud sat down on table six like Zack told him to. He sat there waiting yawning. An hour has passed by and no one has arrived.

He had waited long enough and stood up."What a waste of-"

"Sorry I'm late." A voice called out as the blond looked up and saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "Are you Cloud?" Cloud nodded as he sat back down.

"It's fine."

Cloud could see his eyes shine in the dim light. The tuxedo he wore made him look even more speechless .

"Hello Cloud. I'm Leon" The brunette said awkwardly, as he sat on the decretive chair. The waiter walks over to there table seeing that Leon has arrived. The spikey haired waiter passes the two a menu.

"May I take you order?" He said in a jumpy but yet happy voice. "I'll have a.... " Leon stares at the menu trying not to look at the blond. 'He can't be my date can he, I mean he is too perfect.' 'Sir? What will you have? SIR?!?' the brunette hears this echo in his head. He snaps out of his daze and looks up at the waiting waiter. "Hu?" The spiky haired teen's foot taps rapidly as he has the notpad in his hand. "I'll take the escargo, Um Sora." The brunette looks at his nametag as Sora looks at him in a curious face. "All right sir your plates will come soon."

"Are you sure you want to order that Leon?" The blond says in a worried tone. "Yep.... So Cloud, tell me about yourself." The gray eyed teen says as he tries to start a conversation.

"Well.." Before eh could continue two plates were placed in front of them. "Thanks." Cloud says in a cheerful smile. Sora smiles back as he walks back into the the kitchen.

Leon pokes his dish and gives it a what-the-hell-is-this look. "Cloud this is.." He pokes it once again and glarez at the dish.

"Thats escargo." Leon shook his head. "No, this is snail." Cloud giggles a little at Leon. "Whats so funny?" Cloud takes the fork used for the escargo and takes the snail filling out and places it in the plate. "Escargo is french for snail, this is a French Restaurant after all." 'hats r fun' Cloud thinks as he sees a fat lady walk by with a funny looking hat (Um or I would say a bird) on her head.

"What are you looking at Cloud?" Leon says as he notices (How is he not gonna notice) the large woman with a colourfull Bird (Errr, Hat) on her head.

"Wow. Creepy hat." He said in a low voice.

The woman looked at Leon and winked at him. The wink sent shivers up his spine. "Lets go Cloud." Cloud nodded as the food here seemed bizarre to him.

They walked out of the doors as Leon walks to his car. "You wanna come and eat dinner at my place sorry, but." Leon stops and thinks about the horrible woman winking at him. Makes him wish he shouldn't have looked back in the first place.

"Sure." Cloud nods as he tries to open the door but Leon pushed a button and the door opened automatically. "wow." Cloud says in amusement.

He walks in the car. They drive through the night as Cloud's cell phone rings and he answers it. "Yello?" Cloud says in a childish tone. `Cloud where the hell are you!?!` "Well I'm-" There is a dear that runs in the middle of the empty road and in front of Leon's car. The car's tires screech as he tries to NOT hit it. The cellphone goes flying out of Cloud's hand and into the back of the car, as you could here Zack and Yuffie yelling on the other line. `Cloud!!! Leon!!!` Leon and Cloud didn't have their seatbelts on (Shame on them , nd on me) so Cloud was on top of Leon's Lap unexpectedly. (The turn flew him out of his seat and on Leon) As the car stopped on the side of the road. "Hello." Cloud says as he looks into Leon's eyes.

"Hello." Leon responses back. As he grins devilishly. A kiss is placed on Leon's lips and the other responds to it. `Hello!?! Cloud!?!` The blond closes his cellphone as their kiss gets deeper. They part from there kiss as there is a smile on Leon's face.

"someone tastes good." Cloud blushes a little. "Thanks. You don't taste too bad your self."

A/N: Yay I finished this chapter, when I firs wrote it I had no idea if I should even write it but then I got bord last night and started typing, I got more ideas from walking home last night and walking home from school. Now my mind is filled with how to finish this seriez, but there omly might be 2 chapters though.

Disclamer: I do not own FFVII or FFVIII only the video games but not the characters


End file.
